


The Devil's Plaything

by tommysmutnothingbut



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Surprise! It's a filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysmutnothingbut/pseuds/tommysmutnothingbut
Summary: More smut than plot, inappropriate usage of elevators, alarm clock anarchy, boring old people, disobedient & bratty choices.Please oh please let me know what you think, it makes me SO happy and almost cures me of resting bitchface. Happy sinning! x





	The Devil's Plaything

The haze of sleep over your mind shuddered and then shattered as your own moaning roused you awake.

Each sense came to you lazily: the whisper of the sheets against your cheek, the morning light dimly greeting your eyes as they opened, the sound of your tiny gasps, the warm waves radiating through you and the hairs that stood on end in their wake.

Disoriented, you inhaled sharply as Tommy hummed to acknowledge your wakefulness, his lips against you. Your hip bones sat on his palms, your ass in the air as he held you, propped up on his elbows with his face between your legs.

“Tommy-” you whined, voice cracking with sleep.

“Good morning, love.”

More humming vibrations shot through your clit and up your spine, Tommy’s mumbling lips on your nerves stealing your words from your mouth.

Running his tongue up and down your pussy, Tommy continued to tease you awake. Gasps increasing, you breathed heavily into your pillow as your hips began to roll in Tommy’s grip.

The sun that had just managed to spill over the trees and into your bedroom did nothing to shrink your blown pupils, your breath hitching as Tommy took your clit into his mouth, sucking lightly before grazing it with his teeth.

Half-moons of your nails dug into your palms, sheets curled in your fingers. Your back arched, Tommy pushing your hips up further so he could thrust his tongue inside you, playing with your entrance. You couldn’t breath fast enough, your body trying to keep pace with Tommy’s wake-up call and losing.

Something coiled inside of your stomach and you curled your toes, Tommy’s name on your lips as you started to lose your grip on the ledge of your orgasm.

But then the rich waves of heat turned into an ache, your orgasm knotting inside you when it failed to escape. Tommy set your hips down gently and kissed his way up your spine, crawling above you until he reached the nape of your neck.

Your head swam with the last trails of slumber, the confusion of an orgasm lost, and the scent of Tommy’s skin.

“Not yet,” Tommy said, nipping at your earlobe.

“Tommy,” you mumbled, “don’t tease.”

Chuckling knowingly, he continued to plant kisses across your back. “But you’re so easy to tease, little one.”

“I know,” you groaned, a grimace turning to a squealing smile as Tommy forcibly smushed kisses across your face until you laughed.

“Now up with you,” he said, “we’re going to be late.”

“And whose fault is that?” you complained, ignoring him and sliding your hands underneath you, finding your wet and aching clit.

“Oh no,” Tommy chided, taking your wrists and sliding them up to the sides of your pillow, intertwining his fingers in yours and pressing down. “None of that. Would you like to cum at any point today?”

Turning slightly so you could look at him, you nodded meekly.

“Then I suggest you leave it to me to decide when you do.”

Tommy slipped a finger in your mouth and held your face still as he pressed his lips to your cheek once more. Then he was gone, a smack to your ass and a bounce of the mattress announcing his departure.

You turned onto your back and stared at the ceiling blankly, not even bothering to shame the aches of lust that came from Tommy’s teasing - his favorite game was quickly becoming yours as well. The shower turned on and you braced yourself for more, hoping he would be forgiving today.

“Are you coming?” The rasp of Tommy’s voice echoed deeply, rolling out like the steam beginning to spill from the cracked bathroom door

“Probably not anytime soon,” you willingly admitted to yourself with a grumble, clambering your naked body out of bed to join him in the shower, which was where he kept you until your jaw ached and the hot water ran out.

***************

Sipping your champagne idly, you wondered if you were imagining the taste of Tommy’s cum, or if it was still lingering on your tongue. Clit pulsing faintly, you decided you didn’t care which answer was correct, as long as the taste remained.

Tommy laughed his best fake laugh next to you, his hand innocently rubbing circles on your back through your dress as you two made small talk with a couple that looked exactly like the last three couples you’d run into in the racetrack’s ballroom.

Being an owner had its advantages: private boxes, as much champagne as you wanted, plates of food that would make the Queen purr; they were things that you and the rest of the Blinders used to only dream about, but the novelty had quickly worn off. With breaking the law no longer a factor, races had turned into boring business for the boys, and competitions of who could get drunk the fastest between Ada, Esme, and yourself. Ada usually won.

Races had also, unsurprisingly, started to become Tommy’s favorite days to toy with you. Finding the toffs and the business they conducted to be unbearable, Tommy had turned to other sources of entertainment.

The most recent pair of insufferable toffs retreated after lengthy goodbyes, but dread settled where relief should have been as Tommy “accidentally” dropped his lighter and bent to the floor. It came as no surprise when you felt his hand brush your ankle, stealthy as he straightened back up, his hand suddenly stroking your inner thigh beneath your dress like it had been there the entire time.

“I knew you wanted to stand over here for a reason,” you whispered to him, fidgeting under his tantalizing touch.

“Oh, I love dark corners,” Tommy smirked with a wink, snapping the strap of your garter against your ass, the sound unheard below the clamor of voices, clinking glasses, and crackling jazz music.

More often than not, if Tommy wanted to stand in a corner with you it wasn’t because he had a secret to tell, just one to commit.

Praying your blush was only in your head, you gratefully took another champagne from John and stood helplessly as you listened to the brothers squabble, Tommy tracing lines over you with his finger that made you want to sink your teeth into your lip.

While you were in the middle of explaining your job in the Shelby company to an older man that was seemingly never able to remember your name correctly, Tommy pushed your underwear to the side and slid a finger inside of you in one smooth motion, your voice catching in a squeak. Clearing your throat weakly, you continued on innocently.

Tommy’s smirk somehow managed to be palpable and invisible at the same time as he slowly stroked you, agonizing as he avoided your sweetest spot - at least until you were done speaking. Keeping it together when he was touching you there was not one of your better talents, and he was feeling gracious enough to spare you the embarrassment of coming undone.

As the morning wore on the knot inside you continued to tighten, Tommy’s glances tame in their hunger as he taunted you under your dress. Mood sadistic, he whispered his plans for you into your ear whenever he had a second to, daring your eyes to roll back at his words as he held you on the edge, right where he wanted you.

The worst times were when he stopped his stroking altogether, holding his finger unmoving inside of you: if you wanted pleasure, you would have to make it happen yourself, in a room full of people.

All you could do was stand still and smile.

Eventually, Tommy was forced to check his pocket watch, looking at it boredly and answering his aunt’s question lazily as if he wasn’t rubbing your clit in soft circles under the table. Hips rolling, you tightened in effort as Tommy brought you close to orgasm - again - playing with your nerves as you soaked through your lingerie.

“Come with me, I have to go check on the horses,” he said suddenly, snapping your lingerie back into place before he stood, offering his hand gallantly to help you out of your chair like he hadn’t just took the life of your orgasm from you.

“These shoes weren’t exactly meant for a barn, Thomas,” you said, keeping your voice straight as you shakily took his hand, pointing to the beaded heels daintily poking out from under your dress. “I’ll stay up here.”

“No,” Tommy whispered, pressing an innocent-looking kiss to your temple, “you won’t.”

“And why not?” You grazed your lips subtly against his jaw, his pulse infuriatingly steady compared to yours.

“I don’t trust you to stay away from yourself,” Tommy replied with a wink, holding his arm out for you to take. “Shall we?”

Wisely resisting the urge to roll your eyes, you took Tommy’s offered arm and glared at the calmly close-lipped smirk on his face.

Holding your dress so you wouldn’t trip, you tried to keep up with Tommy’s pace as he dragged you through the winding corridors of the racetrack. By the time you reached the small elevator that connected to the stables below, the hallways were nearly empty, bodies having rushed off to fill their boxes or the stands.

“Going down, sir?” The lift’s operator asked, a boy no more than fifteen, looking uncomfortable in his boxy uniform.

“We’ll take it from here actually,” Tommy replied, slipping a bank note into the boy’s jacket pocket and pushing him past the elevator’s gate before sliding it closed.

“Sir!” The boy sputtered weakly, no match for either of you, but trying anyway. “You can’t-”

“Thank you!” You smiled toothily, sliding the inner accordion of the golden grate shut in his face and pushing the elevator’s lever towards one of its two options, the metal box moving downwards smoothly on its cables.

“That’s my girl,” Tommy growled, picking you up easily and pressing you into the wall, reaching over to yank the elevator to a stop between floors, nothing but a brick wall between the diamonds of its gate.

Sighing into his open mouth you kissed him, locking your ankles behind his back and gripping his sides, the taut muscles of Tommy’s stomach flexing as he pressed his hips into you.

“Should I fuck you like this?” He murmured, his cock solid as he rubbed against you. The layers of clothing between you slid over each other, the head of Tommy’s size heating you with friction as it moved up and down your pussy in a long line.

“Yes,” you whispered absently, your eyes shut as your clit began to throb with need. Tommy yanked your dress past your thighs to your waist, gathering it and stuffing it into your mouth.

“Don’t drop it,” he hissed, squeezing your face for emphasis.

Nodding, you moaned into the fabric as Tommy’s palm began to smack sharply against your ass, first one cheek and then the other. He slipped his hand under your dress and beneath your bra, rolling your already hardened nipples in his fingers.

Pushing your hips up and down, you ground against his cock, knowing that if you riled him enough he would take you. But his willpower was strong with the thrill of leaving you wanting, and he pushed your legs off of him before turning you around, his hand large on your face as he held your head against the wall.

Delivering two more hard strokes to your ass for punctuation, your yelps made Tommy smirk as he shushed you gently, “What, you don’t like it? I think you do.”

Curling his hand around your lingerie, he pulled it down to your thighs. You could feel how wet you were, the cool air on your pussy making you whimper. Tommy pressed harder on your face, his lips a breath from your ear.

“Take them off.”

Reaching back, your hands didn’t make it to the ribbons before Tommy took both your wrists in his free hand, holding them to your lower back.

“No, no hands.”

Whining earned you nothing but a spank harder than the last, his hand stinging sharply on the now-bare skin, raw from his last smacks. Rushing to avoid another stroke, you wiggled your hips to work your underwear down to your knees. Tommy slid his fingers underneath your garter strap and played with it as he watched you put on his favorite show, smoldering eyes half-lidded.

“All the way off.”

Complying, you wiggled until you could carefully lift each shoe out, freeing yourself. Tommy guided your legs into place as you set them back down, open for him as he liked.

“Good girl,” he hummed, releasing your face so the blood rushed back to your skin. Flexing your jaw, still sore from Tommy’s ravaging this morning, you didn’t dare move as his hands left you to retrieve your discarded lingerie.

Wrapping his hand around your throat, Tommy pulled you away from the wall and held your back to the rippling muscles of his chest. Removing your dress from between your teeth, he pressed the soaking lace over your mouth and your nose, smothering you, “Now, you tell me: do you think these belong to a girl who doesn’t like to be teased?”

Swaying in his grip, your eyes rolled back as he slid a finger inside of you and walked you forward until your face met the gilded elevator wall once more. You breathed in your own desire and moaned.

A smack fell on your ass and you shook your head quickly, mumbling your dissent into your lingerie before Tommy had to ask again.

“I didn’t think so,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the thin skin below your ear. Removing his finger from you to press it to your clit, he rubbed softly until you arched up on your toes, a muffled gasp your only sound.

Tommy pushed the elevator’s lever back in with his foot and it continued its drop, his fingers still playing with you as your ride came to an end.

“Tommy, please-” you begged, gasping in air that wasn’t laced with lust when Tommy removed your underwear from your face, ignoring you as he slid it inside his jacket pocket.

“I’ve changed my mind,” he said matter-of-factly, straightening his tie in the reflection of the gaudy elevator wall. “Your shoes are very nice, and I like them. No stables for you.”

Catching your breath, you didn’t fight the exasperated laugh that broke out of your chest, shoving him gently before you stood by his side, fixing your reflection’s hair before turning to Tommy to fix his tie yourself.

The elevator grated to a halt and you clung to his arm, looking up at him with widened eyes and a pout to match, purring, “Are you sure I can’t come with you? I don’t mind getting my knees dirty.”

Tommy pressed a kiss to your lips and pinched your nipple through your dress, making you squeal into his mouth. “I know you don’t, little one. Go back upstairs-” he squeezed your cheeks in his hand, eyebrows raised in warning as his nose brushed yours, “-and don’t even think about touching yourself. Remember that you’re a terrible liar when it comes to such things, aren’t you?”

Tommy didn’t wait for an answer, pressing a soft kiss to your lips before turning on his heel and disappearing towards the horses, leaving you behind with nothing but heaving breaths and a mess dripping down your thighs.

Finding your way back upstairs, you blended in with what you hoped was flawlessness, gladly accepting more champagne and smiling at the people who required smiles. All the while your tryst was on repeat in your mind - you could still feel Tommy’s hands on you. Eventually Ada linked her arm with yours and dragged you both to the safety of the Shelby’s private box, settling in with more champagne - and more than enough cheese - to keep you happy. For now.

An hour had passed and Tommy hadn’t returned. In days past you would have been fearful of the possible reasons why, but days like that were long gone, and you knew he was safe. Not only was he safe, but you were sure he was enjoying himself wherever he was, knowing all too well that you were a mess.

Ignored orgasms turned into pointed irritations as time continued to pass, the horses beginning to appear on the track and warm up in neat formations. Your lust had grown to a gnawing need, your clit pulsing in stubborn refusal to let you forget about Tommy’s deft touch. No distraction was enough to overrun the memories of his lips waking you up this morning, either.

“You alright?” Ada asked, drunkenly lolling her head in a nod at your combination of an empty glass and a blushing face.

Running with her assumption, you feigned wooziness as you stood - although you quickly realized you didn’t have to fake most of it. “I need a break I think, too much smoke and too much champagne.”

“You want me to come?”

“No, I’ll be alright, I might try and find Tommy.”

Squeezing Ada’s shoulder in goodbye, you ducked out of the room and into the hallway, grateful for the empty corridor and the fresh air.

The defiant side of you flourished with champagne thoughts, and you found yourself walking to the bathroom in the far wing that no one ever visited - usually the place you and Tommy chose to fuck when you were here.

Although disobeying Tommy usually didn’t tempt you, today it did, coaxing you into rebellion with the promise of an orgasm at long last. The sun was far past its halfway point in the sky and you had been aching since before it grazed the horizon this morning.

He won’t know.

Ducking into the powder room, goosebumps of anticipation flushed your skin as you picked a stall and locked it, sighing to yourself as you pushed the thoughts of getting caught - in a lie by Tommy, not in a stall by strangers - out of your mind.

The guilt of disobedience made it feel all the more sinful, and you moaned softly as you rubbed your clit, the feeling of sating your hunger warming you from the inside out. Your back arched and you pressed the flat of your shoe against the wall to hold yourself steady.

It didn’t take long to bring yourself to the edge, your own touch as deft as Tommy’s in knowing what you liked. Trying to keep your moans quiet, you stifled one into a whimper that was cut short when the bathroom door swung open with a creak, and you rolled your eyes in annoyance with gritted teeth.

But annoyance quickly sank into fearful regret as heavy and expensive-sounding footsteps crossed the marble bathroom, the sound of a walk you knew well.

You wanted to smile at Tommy’s intuition - it was something to be admired - but when it was at your expense, it was difficult to revel in.

Tommy knew exactly which gilded stall you were in, obnoxiously managing to be sarcastic without saying a word as he skipped over your door to open the rest first, checking as if he didn’t know. He moved tediously to torture you, pushing open each door slowly before finally coming to stand before your own.

“Are we having fun?” he asked after a moment, the clipped sharpness of his voice making you shudder slightly as it echoed off the walls loudly.

Tommy was not pleased.

“I don’t feel well,” you said lamely, stubbornly continuing to dig yourself deeper into the grave you created, laying the possibility of orgasm to rest.

“Don’t lie to me,” you heard Tommy suck his teeth in impatience and you knew he was running a hand over his face, staring at the door with a clenched jaw. Trying the knob, he found it locked and chuckled, amused in a way that did not make you want to smile.

The time it took Tommy to break the doorknob off, enter, and find you with your fingers on your clit - which you had been too paralyzed to remove - was barely a second. Eyes darkening as he ran them over you, he growled before stalking off, leaving you with furrowed brows of confusion.

Sticking your head out, you saw him at the entrance to the powder room, scratching something onto a napkin and sticking it onto the door with a penknife.

“It’s out of order, isn’t that unfortunate?” he asked, striding towards you and loosening his tie as the door shut behind him.

The sharp anger that had been in his voice was gone, and the hedonistic victory in his icy eyes told you that this is what he had wanted after all: you in a bathroom stall, helpless to your own need, succumbing to the trap he spent all day laying for you.

Tommy was quick in his own anticipation and had you up against the marble counter before you could blink. Working his tie easily around your wrists, you felt the fabric cut into your flesh as he fastened you tightly to the golden spout of the sink.

Ignoring your breathy pleas, Tommy pushed your dress up your back and bent your knee as he lifted one of your legs onto the cold stone of the sink. Holding by your hair, he gripped you tight as he pushed two fingers into you, not bothering to take his time.

Remaining silent, he fucked you ruthlessly with his fingers, stopping only to smack your ass painfully hard when he felt like doing so. Judging by the glint in his eyes as he watched your pussy tighten around him, you were dripping from his fingers and onto the floor. The thought only made you more lascivious, and soon you could hear how wet you were; a blush of wantonness spilled into your cheeks hotly as your lashes fluttered.

“Tommy, please-” you begged, your orgasm coming for you through the harsh force of his fingers. You knew better than to ask to cum, or for mercy, so what you were begging for you didn’t know, mind and body senseless as Tommy despoiled you.

Tommy laughed darkly. Sliding his hand from your hair to your jaw, he leaned closer to your face and looked down at you, a single eyebrow arching upwards as he mercilessly ordered, “Look at yourself.”

Reluctantly, you dragged your eyes to your own reflection. Tied to the sink, red-faced and panting, you whimpered at the lust-ruined sight of yourself and Tommy smiled devilishly.

Gripping your face with his lips to your ear, Tommy whispered things that would make a whore blush as he gazed at you possessively - watching you watch yourself. Bringing you to the edge over and over, he adamantly refused to let you cum until sweat beaded between your breasts and your mascara threatened to run down your cheeks.

Frustration wracked your body until it ached. Pinned to the sink, you watched: watched as Tommy pushed the hard length of his cock into you, watched yourself gasp for air as he squeezed your throat off-and-on, watched yourself beg for release and repeatedly be denied.

Hair mussed, Tommy’s teeth marks on your neck, pussy dripping, you gripped the faucet you were tied to and tried not to cum as Tommy fucked you, his hard and even strokes leaving your brows knit in effort and your lower lip trembling.

Tommy cared not for your struggle, watching his cock slide in and out of you, swearing in a carnal blend of Romani and English as he neared his own end, slightly parted lips twitching upwards as he listened to your begging.

Pulling you backwards, Tommy wrapped his arm around your neck so your throat laid in the crook of his elbow. Pace not slowing, the size of his cock stretched you over and over as he drove into you relentlessly.

Voice in your ear, he rasped, “You are not to cum, do you understand?”

You nodded weakly, only hoping you would be able to obey. Wrapping his other arm around you, Tommy crushed you in his grip as he thrusted into you, moaning into your neck as he came deep in your pussy, the heat of it spreading deliciously inside of you in demand that you surrender.

Biting your cheek, you moaned into it, your orgasm palpable as you white-knuckled the faucet, a crying sound leaving your chest as you felt Tommy pull out, cum running onto your thighs.

Gazing at Tommy in the mirror, you searched for signs that his release had made him sympathetic, but his face was a shade of blank as he tucked himself back into his pants, his eyes never leaving your face.

Stepping closer to you, he dipped his fingers inside you to soak them before sliding them into your mouth, his cum hot on your tongue. You moaned, the taste of him intoxicating.

Smirking, he slid his fingers over your lips, watching them glisten in the mirror as you waited for more, open-mouthed.

“Do you think you deserve to cum?”

You met his eyes in the mirror, pausing as you considered honesty versus dishonesty.

“Hm?” he pressed, brushing his knuckles against your cheekbone gently as he slid his other hand between your legs. Rubbing circles over your clit, he kept his touch light as he waited for your answer.

“No,” you whimpered.

“Good girl. Have we learned how to be honest now?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Would you like to cum?”

Two fingers reached inside of you to your most sensitive spot and you gasped, cum dripping to the floor as your eyes rolled. Whether or not he was trying to tease you still - you weren’t sure you could last through another ten seconds of Tommy’s skilled touch without falling apart.

“I-I don’t know-”

“Yes, love, you do.”

He nodded at you in the mirror, his eyes greedy as he watched your mouth fall open around your words.

“Yes, I want to cum.”

“Of course you do,” Tommy cooed, sliding his hand up to squeeze your cheeks in his hand, gazing at you half-lidded in the mirror. “Watch yourself.”

Dragging your eyes from your lover’s face to your own, you obeyed.

“Cum for me.”

The stars in your eyes blinded you from your reflection and you rippled in Tommy’s grip as he held you tight, your orgasm tearing through you viciously after a day of Tommy’s dark side. He didn’t try to stifle your moans. 

When your eyes came back into focus, you found yourself still writhing, a mess. Tommy’s smirk-shaped lips pressed to your neck as he slowed his pace on your clit, dragging out the last trails of your spasms.

Still holding you tight, Tommy tilted your head towards him to kiss you deeply, untying your wrists and rubbing each of them briefly to ease the pain of the blood rushing back into your hands.

“Mm,” he hummed, leaning back to watch your pussy unconsciously contract and relax as you came down. “Let’s go, we’ll be missed.”

Tommy helped you off the counter, kissing you once more as he walked you both out.

“What about my underwear?” you asked as you left, taking back the penknife Tommy had used to declare the bathroom out of order, folding it neatly and offering it to him with a coy smile.

“Oh no,” Tommy scoffed in mocking, trailing a finger under your chin “you don’t get those back yet.”

The debate was over before it began, your ass remaining bare under your dress with the reminder that you were a lucky girl for being allowed to cum at all.


End file.
